You, Yourself, and Thee
by GrrArgh
Summary: Starfire decides to conduct an experiment to help get more in touch with the Earthling teenage society. As she plays dressup, Raven becomes more distant from the other Titans, even more so than before. Is she hiding something?
1. Secrets

_You, Yourself, and Thee_

Chapter 1

Secrets

"Azarath…"

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Metrion…"

_I can't tell anyone._

"Zinthos."

_They wouldn't understand…_

* * *

"Raven? Is something the matter? Raven?" asked an inquisitive emerald-eyed alien. 

"This had better be something important, Starfire," Raven growled, peeved at being interrupted during her meditation.

"Well, you told me the last time when meditated together that one could tell when you were distracted during meditation. You seem distracted."

Raven decided to play along. "And why is that?"

"Well, firstly, you are upside-down," said Starfire.

"What?" Raven opened her eyes and looked up to see…the floor. She gasped and fell, hitting the floor hard. "Ow…"

"Raven!" exclaimed Starfire as she rushed to help Raven up. "Are you undamaged?"

"I'm fine," said Raven as she took Starfire's hand and got back up on her feet. She brushed herself off and said, "No one hears about this, understand?"

"My sphincter is closed," said the alien as she raised her left hand.

Raven stared at Starfire. They were both quiet for a moment. "Please…don't say that again. It's 'My lips are sealed.' And besides, you're supposed to raise your right hand when you take an oath."

An expression of enlightenment came across Starfire's face. "I see." She raised her right hand. "Like this?"

Raven nodded.

"I, Starfire, solemnly swear not to tell anyone."

"You didn't have to do that," said Raven.

"But it helped me in my everlasting quest for knowledge!" Starfire donned a Sherlock Holmes hat and pulled a magnifying glass out of nowhere. "And for that, I thank you!"

"Um…Starfire?"

"Yes?"

"Where did you get those?"

They stood around in the lounge, silent.

Starfire took the hat off and hid it and the magnifying glass behind her back. "It matters not, friend Raven!" She giggled nervously and slinked away.

Raven reassumed her posture of sitting cross-legged in mid-air. She tried to fight it, but in the end, she just had to smile at Starfire's actions.

"Azarath…"

_I can't reveal my secret…_

"Metrion…"

…_not to anyone._

"Zinthos."

_Especially not her._

**To Be Continued…**

Sorry, I know it's short, but it's just the first chapter, so you have more to look forward to (At least, I hope you're looking forward to it). Please review! I accept criticism, as long as it's constructive. Until next time!


	2. Midnight Snack

You, Yourself, and Thee 

Chapter 2

Midnight Snack

It was midnight. Raven hurried out of her room to the kitchen. She didn't like to admit it, but ever since Slade's robotic drones attacked the Tower, it gave her an ever so slight case of the creeps to walk around at night.

_You're being silly Raven. Slade is gone. There's nothing to worry about._

Raven entered the kitchen area and went straight for the fridge.

_You should have eaten dinner; instead of telling them you weren't hungry._

She opened up the fridge, and its light cut through the darkness surrounding her. It comforted her, in a strange way.

"You hungry, too?" Raven jumped at the sound of Cyborg's voice.

"Cyborg! Don't do that!" she whispered.

"Oh…were you scared?" Cyborg laughed as he stepped into the refrigerator's light.

"It's not funny!" Raven hissed. "And you just…startled me."

The half-man, half-machine laughed again. "You were scared! Just admit it. Remember what happened the last time you were scared and didn't say anything?"

Raven sighed. "Yes, I remember."

"Good. Now say it."

"I might have been…a little scared…" Raven clenched her teeth as she said it.

"Feel better?" Cyborg asked.

"A little," answered Raven.

"Now once you tell us what you've been hiding, you'll feel like a million bucks!"

Raven raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"C'mon Raven, anyone can tell you've been hiding something. You've been shutting yourself up in your room more often, and the last time you did that was-"

"-Was when Malchior showed up," Raven finished for him.

"Exactly. Now what is it?" Cyborg smiled.

"…Nothing…"

"Raven."

"It's nothing! Don't stick your nose into other people's businesses!" Raven was fuming. The little light in the fridge exploded, leaving them in the dark.

They weren't in the dark for long, because the lights turned on in the kitchen.

A groggy Beast Boy walked in. "What's with all the noise?"

"I was just getting a snack," Cyborg and Raven both said in unison.

"Could you be a little quieter? Some of us actually ate when we were supposed to," he glared at Raven, "and are trying to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry," said Cyborg. "I really don't consider tofu steak to be food."

"You guys just can't appreciate the tastes of a finer palate," Beast Boy said as he stuck his nose up.

"This from the guy who licks himself," said Raven in a deadpan voice.

"Hey! I shower!" Beast Boy said as Cyborg rolled on the floor laughing. "That was just one time!"

"Dude, she was serious?" asked a disgusted Cyborg.

"Don't try to change the subject! You guys shouldn't be making so much noise!"

"You're one to talk," said Robin as he entered the scene.

"Oh, Robin! Hi!" said a nervous Beast Boy.

"What's going on?" Robin demanded.

"Well, they started it!" Beast Boy pointed at Cyborg and Raven.

"I don't care who started it. Let's just get back to bed. We need as much sleep as we can get." Robin started back to his room.

Beast Boy waited until Robin was gone. "Really now, what were you guys doing?"

"Getting a snack," said Raven.

"And I was trying to find out whatever she's hiding." Raven tried to elbow Cyborg in the ribs, which didn't work too well.

"I think I know what it is," said Beast Boy with a devilish grin as Raven nursed her elbow.

"What is it?" asked Cyborg eagerly. Raven was drawing a finger across her throat and looking menacingly at Beast Boy.

"When she goes into her room, she plays with stuffed animals!"

Cyborg looked disappointed. "That's it?"

Raven looked relieved. "Um yeah, that's my big secret. Now that you guys know…um, don't tell anyone…and stop bothering me!" Raven hurried back to her room.

"She's not telling us everything," whispered Cyborg. "Does she really play with stuffed animals?"

"Well, she doesn't as much play with them a much as she hugs them, cries, and says stuff like, "They won't understand," over and over again."

Cyborg thumped Beast Boy on the head. "You idiot! Something's obviously wrong! We got to do something!"

"I just want to get back to bed, and deal with this in the morning," said Beast Boy as he yawned and walked away.

Cyborg shook his head. He eventually looked in the direction Raven had gone and said, "We might be more understanding than you think, Raven…"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. Scheming and Plotting

You, Yourself, and Thee 

Chapter 3

Scheming and Plotting

* * *

The Titans were sitting around the breakfast table, actually devouring real waffles for once. Beast Boy was reluctantly taking small bites.

"So…what do we want to do today?" asked Cyborg.

"I'll tell you what I plan on doing," said Beast Boy. "I'm gonna turn on the X-Station, play "Invasion 3," and kick some alien butt! Um…no offense, Star."

"There is none to be taken," said Starfire as she helped herself to a fifth serving of waffles.

"I'm probably going to go read," said Raven.

"I'm going to the training room," said Robin. "You can join me if you like, Cy"

"Before we go our separate ways, I wish to tell you of my experiment," said Starfire.

"What experiment?" asked Robin, raising a masked eyebrow.

"I was inspired by a…"teen movie." I wish to research the different earthling packs, and-"

Beast Boy almost choked on his small bite of waffle laughing. "A group of people is not called a pack, Star." He smiled wickedly as he got an idea and said, "For future reference, a group of people is a gaggle."

"So, then we are a gaggle?" asked Starfire.

"You betcha," said Beast Boy.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy!" She pulled out her hat and magnifying glass again.

"Hey! I've been looking for those!" said Beast Boy as he snatched them away from the alien.

"I am most sorry!" exclaimed Starfire. "I did not know they were yours! I found them under the couch!"

"Great, now I need a new hiding place," Beast Boy grumbled under his breath. Everyone ignored it, though.

"Tell us more about this experiment of yours, Starfire," said Robin.

"I will be…um…"dressing up" I believe is the term, to further study your earthling gaggles.

"Dressing up?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes. Dressing up," Starfire answered.

"How are you going to be dressing up?"

"You will have to wait and see," said Starfire as she got up and cleared her place.

" I'm heading down to the training room." Robin got up and cleared his place as well.

Once they were gone Beast Boy asked Raven, "So, is there anything you want to talk about?

"I try to avoid talking to people who make a point of spying on me," said a seething Raven.

"Well, you want to talk about anything with me?" asked Cyborg. "I can make Beast Boy go away if you want."

"No, I'm not feeling very talkative. Now, if you'll excuse me, I 'm going to go play with my stuffed animals," Raven said sarcastically as she left the table.

"She's not cracking," said Beast Boy.

"Well, you have to spy on her again then!"

"Dude, I can't spy on her!"

"Nothing stopped you from spying on her before!" Cyborg threw his hands up in the air.

"It's just that…she knows I was spying on her now," said Beast Boy.

"I'm sure you can pull it off. Besides, it's for her own good," said Cyborg as he put his hands down.

Beast Boy gulped. "I'll try to remember that as she pounds the snot out of me."

"C'mon, you didn't get caught before."

"She wasn't looking for me before! She will be now!"

Friends!" They shut up as Starfire walked in. "You are the first ones to see the first step of my experiment!"

Both Beast Boy's and Cyborg's jaws dropped.

"So," said Starfire, "how do I look?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED… 


	4. ExperiMental

You, Yourself and Thee 

Chapter 4

ExperiMental

* * *

"So," said Starfire, "how do I look?" 

Beast Boy babbled for a few seconds, shook his head furiously, and then wiped some drool off of his mouth. "You look great!"  
Cyborg was just left staring in wide-eyed surprise. "Starfire, don't you think that's a little…um…?"

"I fail to see what you are talking about, friend Cyborg." Starfire was dressed up as a cheerleader, with pom-poms and everything. Her skirt was very, very short. "The "cheerleaders" in the movie were very popular. In the "In Crowd," even. I figured I would see what about this strange costume," she gestured to her get-up, "makes them so popular."

"Beast Boy shrugged. "I…wouldn't…know…Stafire," he said as he wiped some drool off of his mouth again.

"Starfire, I think it would be in your best interest to take that off," said Cyborg, pointing at her cheerleader costume.

"Yes! Take it off, Star!" Beast Boy shouted, a little too loud.

Cyborg smacked Beast Boy. "Pervert!" he whispered, then smiled at Starfire, and asked, "Star? Do you plan on wearing that outside of the Tower?"

"Why, yes!" she answered.

He went back to whispering to Beast Boy. "We need to find some way to get her out of that, for her own safety!"

"Trust me," Beast Boy whispered back, "I'm thinking of plenty of ways to get her out of that."

That warranted another smack from Cyborg.

Robin stormed in. "What the heck is going on?" He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Starfire.

"Hello, friend Robin!" Starfire shouted with glee. She took out a pen and a pad of paper as she asked, "Do you think this costume makes me: A- Popular, B-"

"All right!" Robin interrupted. "Who thought it would be funny to tell her to dress up like that?" He immediately fixed his gaze on Beast Boy.

"Don't look at me," said Beast Boy. "It's all part of her experiment."

"Yes, Robin. It is," said Starfire

"You're not going out in that, are you?" asked Robin.

"Yes, I am. Is something wrong?"

"Well, I-"

"Do you not think I am competent enough to make my own decisions?"

"I-"

"Don't you respect my decisions?"

Robin sighed. "It's hard to say when you're wearing something so…so…"

"Starfire looked very hurt. "So…what, Robin?"

"Um…revealing?"

"I thought you would be the one who would understand the need for me to do this experiment! But you do not!"

"Why do you need to do this?" asked Robin

"I do not have to explain myself to you! You can't tell me what to do!" With that, Starfire stormed off.

"Good lord," said Robin. "This must be how parents feel."

Beast Boy snickered. "Hey, Cy, do you think it's hot in here?"

Cyborg looked confused. "What? Why?"

"Because Robin just got burned!" Beast Boy started cracking up.

Robin hung his head and shuffled back to the lounge.

* * *

Later…

* * *

Raven wiped her eyes and hugged a green stuffed bear to her chest. Meanwhile, a green flea on the bear was listening to every word she said. 

"Get a hold of yourself, Raven," she told herself. "You starting to cause things to blow up. They're getting suspicious."

Raven hugged the animal even tighter. Beast Boy felt really sorry for her. He was spying on her when she was most vulnerable, and dude, that just wasn't right!

She was really falling apart here, when she thought no one was watching.

Suddenly, her face lit up. "Maybe I should tell them!" But, just as quickly as she lit up, she darkened. "No, I can't. They wouldn't understand."

She sighed, got up, and tossed the animal into her open closet on the large pile of stuffed animals, and shut the door.

_Now's my chance to check out her collection, _thought Beast Boy. He morphed back into his normal form, but his foot hit the closet door and made an impossibly loud noise.

He morphed back into a flea when Raven opened the closet door. She eyed the pile of cute fluffiness and shouted, "Beast Boy!"

_Great, I blew it. Only one chance now…_

Beast Boy changed back and shouted "Surprise!" at the top of his lungs. It had the desired effect, scaring Raven and causing her to stumble.

Beast Boy ran, but ended up slamming into a wall of darkness. It disappeared, and the changeling fell to the ground, dazed.

"What the hell do you think you doing?" Raven's voice was loud and scary. "You…are so…dead…"

"Um…mercy?" asked Beast Boy.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter! Thanks for the reviews, people! I appreciate it! And to answer your question, CrazyDeafGirl...well, you'll see. Next time, peeps! 


	5. Sharing Secrets

You, Yourself, and Thee

Chapter 5

Sharing Secrets

* * *

Starfire was in her room, packing up the cheerleader costume. 

"Fine! If they'll act like that I'll just skip to Step 2: Study of the classification of "nerd."" She paused. "I hope they don't hate me after this…"

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other on Raven's bed. 

"And th-that's my big secret," said Raven.

"Wow," said Beast Boy.

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone!" Raven exclaimed as she suddenly turned scary again.

"I swear!" Beast Boy yelped, waving his hands in the air.

Raven calmed down. "Good."

They sat in silence for about a minute or two until Raven spoke again.

"You know…about five minutes ago, I was ready to tear you apart. And here I am now telling you my biggest secret."

Beast Boy gulped. "You're not going to…tear me apart still, are you?"

"Not this time." Raven sighed. "I guess I had to tell someone eventually."

"And what a secret!" said Beast Boy. "I can understand why you don't want that getting out. You do know you'll eventually have to level with the rest of the group though, right?"

"I know, I know," said Raven. "You're being more understanding than I thought you would be. But I don't think it'll sit well with the others."

"Yeah," Beast Boy said as he looked down at the floor.

Raven looked over at the green changeling. "Is…something wrong? Are you freaked out by me now?" Beast Boy looked back into her eyes, and was surprised by what he saw. She was worried. The normally deadpan, indifferent, and more-in-control-of-myself-than-you-hooligans Raven was worried.

"No. I'm not freaked out! It's just that…" Beast Boy blushed furiously.

"Just that what?" The looked of worry became something even sadder.

"Well…I just…I…thought…WellIreallylikeyouandIalwayshopedyoulikedmetoo…but I guess not."

"Could you go through that again, a little slower this time?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy sighed, took a deep breath, and started over. "I really like you, and I kinda hoped that you liked me too."

"Oh." Beast Boy's ears drooped as Raven said that.

"I'll be going then," said Beast Boy as he walked to the door.

"Beast Boy! Wait!" Raven got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around. "Yeah?" he asked, looking hopeful.

Then Raven slapped him.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

"For spying on me!" Raven shouted, turning back into her normal scary self. "Now get out of my room!" She opened the door and kicked Beast Boy out.

Beast Boy sat against the wall across from Raven's door as she slammed it shut, trying to figure out what had just happened.

"That was…interesting…" he said to himself.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of my chapters! Yes, I know Raven was probably a little OOC, but I had to show her more vulnerable side. I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! 


	6. ExperiMental: Step 2

You, Yourself, and Thee 

Chapter 6

ExperiMental: Step 2

* * *

Beast Boy and Cyborg were sitting on the couch, playing video games. Cyborg looked to make sure no one else was around, and paused the game. This didn't sit too well with Beast Boy.

"What the-? Hey! You just did that because I was beating you!"

Cyborg put a metallic finger to his mouth. "Be quiet!"

Beast Boy looked confused. "Huh?"

"Tell me what you found out about the…uh…situation with Raven." Cyborg was whispering now.

"I didn't find out anything. I told you!" said Beast Boy.

"You don't have to hide it now! No one else is around!"

"I didn't-"

"Don't say you didn't find anything! I heard all the screaming coming from Raven's room!"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well…she caught me and got really mad, that's all."

"Beast Boy…what did you find out?"

The changeling sighed. "Okay, okay, I did find something out. But she really did catch me and made me swear not to tell."

"Did you at least tell her that she could talk to us about anything she needed to talk about?"

"I kinda forgot…" Beast Boy said, rubbing his head again.

Cyborg growled in frustration. "Just great!" Regaining his cool, he said, "Let's just keep playing, okay?"

Beast Boy saluted. "Aye-aye, Cap'n!"

The game was unpaused, and the gamers resumed their previous battle.

* * *

Raven slammed her closet door shut. She couldn't stand to look at them anymore. She was really starting to disgust herself. This was one thing she swore to never do. Stuffed animals were for small children, not for a teenaged super heroine!

She sat down on her bed, picked up a book, and tried to force herself to read. The words just wouldn't seem to stand still. She threw down the book in frustration.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself. "You need to meditate." She took a deep breath and assumed her usual meditation position.

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…"

* * *

Robin was in the midst of beating the stuffing out of a dummy when Starfire came into the training room.

"Friend Robin! Tell me, do you find my outfit to be…nerdy?" Starfire asked as she presented herself.

"Um…" was Robin's reply.

Starfire was wearing a plaid shirt with black pants that were pulled up to mid-torso by suspenders. But what topped it all off were her glasses. They were so large; it seemed like her emerald eyes were magnified ten times.

"It is so hideous it has rendered you speechless, yes?"

"Actually, I've seen worse," said Robin. "But it is…interesting."

Starfire began scribbling furiously on her notepad. "Thank you for your input!" She skipped out of the training room.

"I hope this ends soon," Robin said to himself.

* * *

After an hour of playing, Beast Boy paused the game and sighed.

"What are you doin'?" demanded Cyborg.

"I'm not good at keeping secrets. Raven should have never told me." Beast Boy looked sick.

"You gonna tell me? Will it help if I told you this would be good for Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "No, I mean, yeah, I mean, dang it!"

Cyborg leaned in towards Beast Boy, as the changeling began whispering in his ear.

"Hello friends!" Starfire shouted. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy jumped out of their seats.

"Starfire! How long have you been there?" Beast Boy demanded. "What did you hear? And what the heck are you wearing?"

"It is my nerd costume!" Starfire exclaimed gleefully. "I have not been here long, and I heard nothing!" she said as she waved her hands in the air.

"Good," said Beast Boy.

Starfire laughed nervously and backed into the elevator slowly, which took her quite a while.

When she was gone, Cyborg asked, "Are you for real?"

"I am," said Beast Boy.

"Wow."

* * *

Starfire ran up to Robin just as he was leaving the training room.

"Robin, I have a question to ask of you!"

"You haven't changed into a new outfit yet?" Robin wondered out loud.

Starfire looked hurt, but quickly regained her composure and asked, "Robin, what exactly is "gay"?"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Other Side

You, Yourself, and Thee

**Chapter 7**

**Other Side**

Robin stared at Starfire for a second. Then he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because…" was Starfire's reply.

"Well…I…well…when a person is gay…they kind of…butter the other side of their bread."

"That is all? Then why would Raven being gay be a secret?"

"What!"

"Yes, but I don't see what is so shameful about buttering a different side of the yummy bread," said Starfire.

"Star! When someone is gay it means that they…fall in love with people of the same gender."

"Raven…falls in love with other girls?" Starfire questioned.

"Where did you hear this?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg were discussing it. Apparently Raven entrusted Beast Boy with this information." Her expression quickly became an angry one. "For this, I will personally snorkeloth him like he's never been snorkelothed before!"

"Don't bother." Raven's voice came from behind them.

Robin jumped. "Raven! What did you hear?"

"Everything." Raven's hood was up, and her head was down.

"Is this true?" asked Robin.

Raven started walking away, ignoring Robin's question.

"I'm going out," she said.

With that, she left.

* * *

"What kind of friend are you?" shouted Starfire as she shook Beast Boy.

"I've already said I was sorry!" Beast Boy said.

"But not to her. She trusted you with a secret, and you broke that trust," said Robin.

Cyborg shook his head. "It wasn't all Beast Boy's fault. I was involved too, you know. Where did she go?"

"Probably to one of her depressing cafes!" Starfire exclaimed.

Beast Boy piped in, "You should go look for her, Star. She does trust you the most." He grinned evilly and added, "And because she looooves you!"

"It's not funny!" said Robin.

Starfire raised her hand. "I will go look for her. But I must be given some time to prepare."

"Prepare?" asked Cyborg. "For what?"

"You will see!" said Starfire as she ran off to her room.

* * *

Raven was sitting on a barstool, in one of her "depressing cafes," sipping a soda. The bartender was a rather gothic-looking person. Business seemed to be slow for the place on this particular night. Only a few people were there, besides Raven.

"Something got you down, Raven?" asked the bartender.

"Remember that girl I told about, Andrew? Who was in love with that other girl? I'm just… feeling bad…for her. Everyone knows her secret now, because she went and told a blabbermouth." Raven clenched her teeth. Her glass began to crack.

"Whoa! Chill, Raven! Feeling sorry for yourself isn't gonna be much help.

"I've told you, it isn't me." Raven hung her head.

"You can stop the act," said Andrew.

Raven sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Andrew shrugged. "You were able to hide it from Starfire and the other Titans for this long."

"She'll never like me. She doesn't even understand the concept of "gay.""

Andrew refilled her soda absent-mindedly and cursed when he realized the soda was leaking through the cracks in her glass onto the counter. "She may not understand what "gay" is, but from the things you've said about her, she understands what love is, am I right?"

"Yes."

"So, don't you think she could love you, even if she doesn't quite understand our Earthling categorization of "gay people?" She is from a different planet after all," said Andrew.

A bell at the front door rang as someone entered the café.

"Wow…" said Andrew. "I think you should check this out."

Raven turned towards the door. Her eyes widened immediately.

"St-Starfire?"

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

It's been forever, hasn't it? Sorry for the long wait people! School has interfered with my work on this story. I'll try to update again soon, because this story is nearing completion! Please review!


	8. ExperiMental: The Final Step

**You, Yourself, and, Thee**

**Chapter 8**

**ExperiMental: The Final Step**

Starfire stood in the doorway, decked out in a totally gothic outfit. Her hair, fingernails, and lips were all jet-black. Her black jeans were impossibly baggy and covered with chains.

"Is that you, Starfire?" asked Raven.

"Meeeow!" said Andrew.

Raven glared at him.

"Sorry," he said, hanging his head.

"It is I," said Starfire. "I don't look too much like my sister, do I?"

"Not really," said a very shocked Raven.

"Well? Do you like it? Am I "goth" enough?"

Raven got up and walked over. "Why are you doing this?"

"To make you happy! Beast Boy told us of your crying sessions with your stuffed animals."

"I'm going to kill him," said Raven as she clenched her fist.

"You have stuffed animals?" asked Andrew.

Raven glared at him again. Then she turned back to Starfire. "I have a confession to make. Those stuffed animals were for you. I kept meaning to give them to you, but I just couldn't. I'd always find something wrong with it and end buying another one and doing the same thing. And when I talked to them, it was a little like…like I was confessing my feelings to you. I was lonely." Raven stared at the floor when she finished.

"I have a confession to make as well." Raven looked up when Starfire said this. "I have been feeling lonely as well. This whole experiment was to see if I could find somewhere to fit in you Earthling cliques." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I…I mean…it's just that you are the dark one, Beast Boy is the humorous one, Cyborg is the technological one, and Robin is the one who leads. But I am just the alien. The "outsider." I want to be a "one" as well!" She wiped tears from her eyes, smearing her makeup.

"You are a "one," Starfire," said Raven. Blushing, she added, "The beautiful one." Raven's glass shattered with her embarrassment.

"Raven…" Starfire grabbed Raven's hands with hers.

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out at first. Finally, she said, "You're touching me."

"I know."

"I…I…I think I…I love you."

"I know," said Starfire in a whisper.

They embraced each otherand kissed passionately.

It took a minute for them to remember that they weren't alone. Andrew shouted, "Go Raven!" and they pulled away from each other, suddenly realizing that everyone in the café was staring at them in amazement.

"Um…" said Raven. Then she smiled and laughed. "Let's go home," she said.

* * *

Robin was reading the newspaper when Starfire and Raven came in a few hours later. He looked up, and his eyes widened.

Starfire's black lipstick was smeared, and Raven had black lipstick marks all around her mouth.

"What are you looking at?" Raven snapped.

"Nothing, nothing!" Robin quickly buried his nose back in the paper.

When they left the room holding hands, Robin put down the newspaper.

Were they just…did they…what the heck justhappened there?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	9. Acceptance

You, Yourself, and Thee

* * *

Final Chapter

**Acceptance**

* * *

"So you guys…are like…together now?" asked Cyborg as he gave the lovebirds their breakfast plates.

"Yes!" Starfire exclaimed happily. Raven merely nodded, but she was also smiling.

"Dude!" said Beast Boy. "You never smiled like that for me…"

"That's because you were always telling some stupid joke." Raven replied.

"My material is not stupid," Beast Boy grumbled. "But anyway, congratulations, I guess."

Suddenly, Robin slammed his glass down on the table, spilling orange juice everywhere.

"You got O.J. on me!" said Beast Boy. "What's you problem?"

"Nothing," said Robin as he got up and left.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted after him. "What about breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry."

Cyborg sighed. "Something tells me he's gonna have a hard time adjusting to the fact that the girl he liked is going out with another girl."

"Robin…liked me?" questioned Starfire.

"Star," said Beast Boy, "everyone knew it, except you."

"I like him as well, but not in a romantic way," said Starfire. "I only like Raven like that." She smiled and kissed Raven on the cheek. Raven turned scarlet.

"Awww…they're so cute!" said Beast Boy in a girly voice.

"Shove it, Beast Boy!" said Raven, turning even redder.

* * *

Robin walked through downtown. Female admirers soon surrounded him, asking for autographs, or locks of his hair, but he just pushed past them.

_After all we've been through together_, Robin thought, _how could she do this?_

Robin stopped and thought about it for a second.

_Wait. How can I be so selfish? It's her choice, after all…_

_

* * *

_

Robin walked back into the Tower, where Starfire was waiting for him.

"Robin, I am sorry! I did not know you that you liked me like-

"Starfire!" Robin interrupted. "It's okay."

"I just-what? " Starfire asked.

"It's okay. You haven't done anything that you need to apologize for. I'm happy for you and Raven."

Beast Boy and Cyborg got up from hiding behind the couch.

"So, you're not all scary?" asked Beast Boy.

"I was mad at first," admitted Robin, "but I've thought about it, and I've gotten over it."

"Thank you, friend Robin!" shouted Starfire as she hugged him. She let go, and ran off towards Raven's room. "Raven! I have wonderful news!"

When she was gone, Robin sighed. Cyborg put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did the right thing, Robin."

Robin nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

"So Robin says he can accept us being together?" asked Raven she and Starfire were in her room.

"Yes! Is it not wonderful?"

"Yeah. By the way," said Raven, "I have something to give you." She opened the closet door and produced a green teddy bear.

"Oh!" said Starfire as she accepted the gift. "I will treasure this forever!"

She and Raven kissed.

"How about we go for a girls night out?" asked Raven.

"That sounds delightful!"

"Just let me get a cloak." Raven went into her closet. She stepped out with a blue cloak on.

"Let's go," she said.

* * *

THE END

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed my story! I may write a sequel, or just new adventures for the Titans. Please tell me what you think! 


End file.
